The Piano Bar
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione meets the man of her dreams, Harry Potter at a Piano Bar. They have a wonderful time together for two weeks before Hermione has to start work. When she returns to Hogwarts, the new DADA Professor is Harry but he is hiding a huge secret.
1. Chapter 1

**The Piano Bar**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was young, only 25, and had a fantastic job. She landed the job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Transfiguration Professor when Professor McGonnagel retired and also the head of the Ravenclaw house. Hermione had attended Hogwarts when she was younger with her two best friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley. They were the closest thing she had to family as she had been orphaned when she was in her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents were killed in a plane crash when they were returning from France from a dental seminar. Hermione never thought she would ever get over her grief and if it wasn't for Ginny's parents, she probably wouldn't have.

They took her in and she lived with them until she took the post at Hogwarts. She was extremely grateful to her surrogate family. Her and Ginny developed a close relationship, just like sisters.

The only thing that was missing in Hermione's life was a partner. She just couldn't find that one perfect man whom she would want to spend the rest of her life with. She had dated plenty of men, mostly due to Ginny's encouragement, but none of them had that spark.

Ginny often teased her that her standards were way too high. It was easy for Ginny, she was stunningly beautiful, a model for a fashion magazine, and she had a great outgoing personality. She snagged up her partner straight away. His name was Colin Crevey, he was a photographer at the magazine and his personality was as sunny and bright as hers. They were the same age and even though they both attended Hogwarts, they didn't fall in love till they started working.

Hermione still hoped. She had faith that one day her knight in shining armour would come and whisk her away.

It was the holiday season at Hogwarts, the children started school on September 1st which meant there were two weeks left before she had to be ready, even though she was already organised and set for the new year. Hermione stayed on campus most of the time now, with Ginny away a lot with fashion shoots, it was too lonely at the Burrow. She had just had a lovely dinner with the remaining staff and Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts and then she felt like a drink so she went down to the Three broomsticks since it was only 6pm. Rosemerta had decided to put in a piano bar and it was delightful, Hermione loved going down there and just sitting and watching and listening to the piano player. Rosemerta had different people play on different nights but Hermione found she liked the man who played on Monday nights. He was an older gentlemen, named Ben, who played some muggle music, which she still remembered from her youth with her parents. She enjoyed coming down here as it was her time to think about her mum and dad without upsetting Molly or Arthur.

They thought that if she was thinking about them, they had failed somehow and even after many arguments to the contrary, Hermione just thought it easier not to upset them.

It wasn't very busy tonight and Hermione ordered her favourite drink and then made her way to her table. The table was a booth, situated slightly at the back but with a good view of the Piano player. She sat down and took a sip of her Banana Daiquiri and leant back in the soft leather seat. She closed her eyes and let the liquid slide down her throat and the music caress her ears. She wanted to think about nothing, just relax and enjoy herself. She stretched her legs out under the table and slipped her shoes off. It wasn't very busy tonight so the atmosphere was relaxed.

She had a feeling that she was being watched and she opened her eyes. She looked across the floor and saw a man sitting at a table looking at her. He was stunningly good looking, he had black hair that sat as a mess on top of his head. From the distance that she was sitting at, he looked fairly well built. He was wearing a black button up shirt that was undone at the top revealing his tanned skin. She couldn't make out any other features as he was too far away and he was staring at her. She made her eyes divert back to the piano player but kept him in her peripheral vision. She felt around for her shoes when she saw him get up from his seat, she couldn't find the left one and she quickly glanced under the table to find it. She stuffed her foot into it and then looked up to see, no-one. She looked left to right but she couldn't see him anywhere.

_That would be right, the only half decent male around here and I scare him off without even trying._

She turned back around to face the piano player and then jumped slightly when another Banana daiquiri was offered to her.

"Oh..." she was lost for words.

"Hi, did I pick it right, a Banana Daiquiri?" Hermione looked at the stunning man standing in front of her table and noticed he had the most unbelievably gorgeous emerald, green eyes. He was smiling and his whole face lit up. She realised that she hadn't answered his question and tried to find her voice.

"umm, sorry, yeah you got the drink right. Thank you." She smiled and motioned for him to take a seat at her table.

The man smiled and sat down and then put his hand out to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." She shook his hand and then introduced herself to him.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Hermione Granger, but call me Hermione please." Harry smiled and then laughed at her introduction. She sounded nervous and she fumbled over her name. After a few drinks, the conversation flowed easily between the two strangers.

"So tell me what do you do Harry?"

"I'm actually between jobs at the moment, I just moved here from America and I am hoping to land a job in this lovely little village of yours." Harry was so easy to talk too, Hermione found herself waiting on his every word. They talked about their childhood lives and Hermione told him about her muggle parents and how they died. He was very sympathetic to her as he had also lost his muggle parents, even though he still had his Godfather. The drinks continued to flow while they talked about their friends and their hobbies and the conversation of where Harry would be staying in London, came up.

"That's great, have you found somewhere to live yet?"

"Yeah actually, I got a nice little house down on Hobbit Drive, it's off the main road, do you know it?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically while she finished her drink. She then told him a friend of hers lived in number 50.

"Really, that's amazing, I bought the house up for sale, down this end of the street, number 12."

"Well, when I visit my friend I will have to pop in, won't I?" Harry smiled and the expression on his face changed. He looked serious all of a sudden, he looked down at his watch and noticed it was close to 11pm.

"Hermione would I be too forward to ask if you could join me for something to eat, I have been moving all day and I haven't had lunch or dinner?" Hermione smiled and nodded. She picked up her bag and followed him out of the bar.

"Harry, I have eaten dinner, but I am happy to join you." Harry stopped and looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "Sorry, Hermione, now I will bore you to death while you watch me eat?" Hermione laughed at him and grabbed his arm. He immediately placed his hand over hers to hold her in place. She felt the blood rushing to her face but she tried to ignore it.

"I promise I won't be bored to death Harry, I would love to sit and watch you eat." Harry laughed this time and pulled her along with him towards a small bakery that was at the end of his street.

"Harry, it after 11 the Bakery is closed."

"Yeah so it is, looks like I will have to wait to go home before I eat, never mind, what would you like to do?" Hermione smiled at him and hoped she wouldn't sound too forward.

"How about you let me make you something to eat, we are right near your house anyway?" Harry smiled, instantly understanding what she had in mind. He leant forward and kissed her on the cheek, "I thought you'd never ask."

Harry led Hermione down Hobbit Drive towards his new home.

"I have to apologise for the state of my house, I only moved in today and there are boxes everywhere." Hermione smiled but then thought about the reason they were going to his house anyway.

"Harry, what about food?" Harry laughed and pulled her in closer to his body.

"Hermione, one thing you will have to get used to with me is that food is a priority." Hermione laughed and for the first time in her life she felt complete. She normally couldn't hold a conversation with most men as she was quite intelligent and that scared most men off. The ones who weren't scared off were definitely not her type. She was starting to feel that she would be left on the shelf and then a strange man walked into the Piano Bar and for some reason, he stole her heart.

They had reached his house and even though it was quite late at night, she could see it was beautiful. The house looked like a little chocolate box house straight out of a fairytale book. There was a little white picket fence that ran around the whole house and a large verandah around the front. There were small rose bushes planted along the side of the house and the front fence in as many colours as you could imagine. It was absolutely stunning and to top it off there was a small wooden table and chair set in the corner of the garden under a huge willow tree.

"Oh Harry, this house is absolutely stunning. I love that Willow tree, it is beautiful." Harry had removed her arm from his and she dropped her hand down but instead he pulled her to his side with his arm around her shoulder. She fit into his body like a glove and he was completely amazed. He had never met anyone like this exquisite woman in all his life and she was standing here at his home with him. He couldn't believe his luck.

"I am glad you like it Hermione, it was one of the reasons I bought the house. The other reasons are inside, come in and I will show you." Hermione smiled and was led by Harry into the house.

Hermione walked in through the thresh hold and was surprised by what she saw. The walls were all sandstone and there was a huge fireplace on the wall facing the door. In front of the fireplace sat a large chocolate brown lounge suite with huge arm chairs on either side which matched the exposed wooden beams. In between the lounge, stood a carved, wooden coffee table with a white woolen rug underneath it.

The windows were large and open and she was sure that the sunlight would stream through during the day. She wandered over to the right side of the room where another large window sat and under the window, there was a small wooden desk with some antique pieces placed on it. She ran her fingers along the intricate pattern of the timber desk. She continued walking around the lounge room and then came to the kitchen area. Again, this room was all sandstone and even though the benches and furniture were all wooden, it looked very modern. There were boxes placed all over the floor near the cupboards and Hermione was reminded of the fact he had just moved in.

Harry then took her down the back of the house to the bedroom area. There were four rooms all together and each had a special feeling about it. The last room, near the bathroom, was his room. It had boxes on the side but otherwise the room seemed finished.

She looked over at Harry and raised and eyebrow.

"I wanted at least two rooms finished before I went out tonight, so I voted on the lounge and my bedroom." Hermione smiled and brushed her hand along the side of his bed. The covering felt soft and silky and she turned to look at Harry and he was leaning against the door frame. His eyes were filled with desire and she melted in them. He walked over to her and then lifted his hand to brush a lock of hair away from her face and she leant into his touch. His hand cupped the side of her face and she felt him leaning into her. Her hands lifted up to his chest and she continued one hand up to entangle in his hair.

Harry moved forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her body into his and she could feel his excitement. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this but for some reason she didn't want him to stop. He slowly massaged her lips with his until he felt her tongue touch his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to accept the invitation and was amazed at the feelings that were coursing through his body. The kiss intensified and before they both knew it, Hermione was being lowered down onto his bed. Harry broke the kiss and looked at the woman laying on his bed. She was exquisite and he couldn't believe she was here with him. Her golden, brown hair was sprayed out on the white satin pillows and her cheeks were flushed pink. She looked a vision. The words slipped out before Harry could filter his mouth.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione." She scrunched up her nose and before she could argue with him he kissed her again. This time the kiss was more fervent and passionate. His hands traveled down the side of her body and he heard her intake of breath when he brushed the side of her breasts. His hand took a hold of her jumper and before he pulled it up, he pulled back from the kiss and searched her eyes for permission.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" She nodded but before he resumed the kiss she spoke,

"Harry I have never done this on a first date before." Her eyes were worried that he would think she was some tramp.

"Neither have I Hermione, but I don't want to fight it." Hermione smiled and nodded her head and then stretched up to him and kissed him. It didn't take too long for their clothes to be scattered around the floor and the heat building up between them was becoming to strong to ignore. Harry kissed her neck and traveled down to her breasts, tasting her and committing it to memory. He took in one at a time, giving equal attention to both of the rock hard nipples. The sounds coming out of her mouth were inspiring him to push on. Hermione's hands ran over his back and down to grab his butt. The motion forced his member into her crutch and they both gasped. Harry's hand traveled down to between her legs and he gently opened them. He positioned himself at her entrance and when he felt the heat emanating from her onto him, he almost came right then. He pushed into her wet velvet folds and the feeling was so over whelming that they both moaned and groaned in pleasure. Harry's movements were slow and rhythmic at first but as the feeling in his core was getting tighter and tighter, threatening to spill over, his thrusts were getting faster and faster. Hermione was keeping up with his movements and when she started to tighten around him and she threw her head back into the pillows, with his name on her lips, he followed her into ecstasy. They both trembled in each others arms and Harry moved over and rolled in next to her body. He positioned himself with her body in next to his and her head on his arm. He held her tight like he never wanted to let her go.

Hermione was laying there thinking about how wonderful Harry was to her and then she felt awkward. Should she leave or will that look bad. Harry must have sensed her discomfort and he held her a little tighter.

"Hermione, please stay with me tonight, don't leave?" Hermione twisted her head to look him in the eye and seeing that he was being sincere, she nodded and snuggled into his side. After a few minutes Harry felt Hermione start to tremble and he snapped his eyes open to look down at her and then he heard a low laugh that grew into a hysterical laugh. He looked at her and of course, when someone is laughing that hard, its hard to resist, so Harry found himself laughing too.

"What is so funny Hermione?" Hermione wiped away the tears that had flowed out following her laugh and she composed herself to speak.

"It's just that I have never done this before and now I am snuggling with a man that I met tonight who I think I could never forget. It's just funny to me." Hermione calmed down and look back at Harry's face, his expression was filled with desire again.

"Hermione, I WILL never forget you either, I find this amazing, that we only met tonight yet I feel as if I have known you all my life." Hermione was watching him and she saw his honesty but also she saw how tired he looked. She leant up and kissed him again and told him to sleep. She repositioned herself so she could out his head on her chest and she rubbed his back. He nodded and it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep. Hermione watched him for a while, the moon light was streaming in through the bare window, and she couldn't believe how her luck had changed. She went to sleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry stretched up and felt the side of his bed where Hermione was last night and found it was empty. She had gone. He sat up quickly and looked around, there was no evidence that she had even been there. He fell back down and put his arm over his face. He had to remember to get curtains for this room, it was too bright in the morning.

_She's gone, I don't know how to contact her or anything. Maybe I came on too strong, she did tell me twice she hadn't done this on a first date before. Maybe I missed the message. Oh Merlin what have I done. Maybe it's better she went, NO it's not, OH, I am so confused._

"Good morning sleepy head." _OH she stayed._

"Hermione, you stayed?" Her smile told him everything he needed to see and in her hands was a tray of breakfast. She had only gone to make him breakfast. He sat up and when she put the tray down on his side table, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed with him. Her laughter filled the room and his heart. He rolled her under him and he smoothed her wild hair away from her face. She looked so beautiful.

"Merlin you are amazing." Hermione shook her head but then Harry leant down and kissed her hard again. The passion grew quickly and before they knew it their clothes were gone and they were entangled in each others bodies again. It was not as slow and steady as last night, this was more urgent and passionate. Harry entered her quickly and the motion made her gasp out loud. Harry pumped harder and harder and Hermione kept up with his movements. They came hard and fast together with each others names on their lips, when they finished they were sweating and panting.

"Harry, good morning to you too." Harry laughed and pulled her into his body again. The words almost slipped out, he nearly told her he loved her. He couldn't believe it, how could he possibly fall in love with someone after one night, but here she was, stealing his heart.

"OK Mr Potter, you need to eat otherwise you will have no energy to unpack the rest of your home. So eat." Hermione smiled at him and got up to get his breakfast for him.

"Aren't you going to eat Hermione?"

"I'm fine Harry, I have a coffee here, that's enough for me." Harry convinced her to have one of the Danish pastries she had cooked and she munched on it while he ate.

They talked and then Hermione realised she would need to have a shower and get changed.

"So, care to help me find some curtains today for this room?" Hermione laughed and she had been woken up far too early because the sun was streaming in onto her face. She agreed with him but told him she would go and get a change of clothes at home first then meet him back here before lunch. He stood up and kissed her goodbye and then she left for Hogwarts.

She had a nice hot shower and she was sure it wasn't the hot water that left her body tingling. She dressed for a morning of shopping and then unpacking and then had some time to send an owl to Ginny.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_oh Merlin you will not believe what happened to me. I met the most unbelievably, amazing man in the whole world. His name is Harry and he is beautiful. We had drinks last night at Rosemerta's and then.... well you can figure that part out. He is beautiful and I can't wait for you to get home so you can meet him._

_Anyway enough info for you today, catch you later._

_Love Hermione xoxo_

Hermione sent the owl on its way and then looked around to see what she could do. She was already ready for school so she decided on a walk down to the common room to check up on her children. She had the most amount of children staying back from the holidays as they all needed to study. She left her quarters and walked down the large staircase to the second floor. As she walked along, she heard her name from one of the other large staircases. She looked over and saw Neville Longbottom. He also went to school with her and the Weasley's and then he got the job in herbology last year. It was nice to have someone her own age here and Neville had turned out to be a good friend.

"Hey Nev, how are you?" Neville managed to jump staircases and meet up with her.

"Good, but where were you, we had an impromptu staff meeting last night and you also weren't at breakfast today, is everything ok?" Hermione blushed and Neville caught on quickly.

"OK who is he?" Hermione laughed and she told Neville all about the mystery man she had met last night.

"He is so sweet Nev, I have never met anyone like him ever, he is gorgeous and he listens when I talk and he is a muggle like me, he was amazing." Neville was so happy his friend looked so happy, Merlin knew she deserved happiness. He had been her shoulder to cry on after so many failed dates and relationships and he had never seen her so happy.

"So what is this mystery man's name?" Hermione laughed and as she was about to tell him, one of her students came running screaming her name.

"Professor Granger, Professor Granger, come quick, Renee tried to do a transfiguration spell and it went wrong and John is half rat half human, please come quick." Hermione laughed and told Neville she would catch up with him later. Hermione went down to Ravenclaw's common room and found John on the floor with a rat body and tail and a human torso with arms and a head. She wanted to laugh but she couldn't. It took a bit of magic to undo the mess and then she had to deal with the second years who were experimenting with spells that were far too advanced for them at this point. After Hermione sorted out the mess she realised that it was close to lunch. She went back up to her room and decided to pack some extra clothes just in case she would be staying longer than one or two nights. She shrunk them down into her bag and then left.

She apparated to the top of his street and as she walked past the Bakery, the smell of fresh bread was too good to resist so she stepped in to buy some. As she entered, she saw a man standing at the counter ordering a lot of bread.

"Planning on entertaining someone Harry?" Harry smiled and turned around to her voice. He put his arm out to her and she immediately folded into his embrace.

"Well I was hoping to have a guest stay over for another week or so, you know when that guest left today I couldn't do anything but think about her." Hermione's face lit up and she realised she was falling hard for this man.

"Well you might need to tell your guest to leave because I was planning on staying." Harry laughed and kissed her head. They took their order of pastries and breads and walked down the street towards Harry's house. The house looked even more beautiful in the daylight and since it was close to lunch, they decided to eat out under the willow tree. It was a beautiful day with a slight breeze blowing and Harry admired her across the table. Never in all his life would he had believed he would meet someone like Hermione, she was kind and gentle and so sweet. They had an amazing night and morning together and he felt complete with her. There wasn't anything missing in his life now. He had never felt as complete as he does when he is with her. She looked up from her tea and saw him looking at her. She smiled, "What are you thinking about?" Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked back up to her face.

"What I am thinking Hermione, is that if we don't go and get these curtains, I am going to take you to my room and we won't be leaving." Hermione giggled and Harry was amazed at how her whole face lit up, he was falling for her and hard.

"Well, Mr Potter, if we plan on getting any sleep in that room of yours in the morning, we had better get those curtains, even though your offer is VERY tempting." Harry stood up and walked around the table and took her hands and pulled her up to him. He pulled her close to his body and she could feel his erection.

"Maybe we should take care of that first Harry?" Harry's eyes smouldered and he leant down to kiss her again. The kiss intensified their already heightened state and when a young boy, walking down the street, whistled at them, they staggered back into the house and Harry kicked the door closed. Hermione was already pulling his shirt up over his head and he fumbled with her pants. They laid down on the lounge and Harry entered her quickly, her gasps and moans quickly built into a frenzied attack on his body. She ran her nails down his back and the sensation sent him into overdrive. He thrusts were coming fast and furious and when she screamed his name and shook underneath him, he followed her into bliss.

"You are extremely addictive Miss Granger!" Hermione laughed. "So are you Mr Potter, so are you!" They decided on a quick shower, separately, as they knew they would never leave the house.

The afternoon went by quickly. Harry found some curtains and Hermione liked them and they went back to his house to hang them up. They were standing admiring their handy work when Hermione spoke.

"I really like them Harry, they match the room and even though they are golden brown, it will still give you some rest in the morning." Harry walked over next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"I chose them because they are the colour of your eyes, you have this golden fleck in them and it makes me want to melt." Hermione looked at him and couldn't believe her ears.

"That's beautiful Harry, where have you been all my life?" She laughed.

They walked out of the bedroom and got stuck into the kitchen. It didn't take too long since Harry wasn't fussy where things were placed so Hermione organised the cupboards and Harry did the pots and pans and food.

It was getting to be a cool afternoon and the two lovers sat on the lounge watching the open fire dance around the timber. They had a quick dinner that Hermione whipped up and they were listening to some music. It was such a relaxing evening that they didn't feel the need to fill it with conversation. They sat on the long lounge with Harry at the back and Hermione sitting in between his legs, they were watching the crackle of the fire and with the soft music that was playing, it was very relaxing and Hermione snuggled into Harry's chest. It had been quiet for a while when Hermione spoke.

"I told my best friend about you this morning."

Harry didn't move but after a few seconds he pulled her in for a tighter hug and kissed her hair.

"What did you tell her?" his voice was husky and low in her ear.

"I told her that I found him, the 'one'," Hermione looked into his eyes and was surprised when he brushed a tear away from her. He leant down and kissed her and they made love on the rug in front of the fire.

The days rolled on, Harry and Hermione were busy fixing up the house and on one sunny day, they did the gardens. It was getting close to the point went it was all finished and Harry decided that they needed a night out.

"Harry I don't need to go out, I am quite happy staying in, as long as I am with you." Harry smiled and couldn't believe how much this woman was changing his life. For once, someone was happy with him and not what he did for them. Hermione didn't ask for anything in return, she just gave herself to him and asked for nothing in return.

"No I insist Miss Granger, I want to take you out somewhere to thank you for all the hard work you have put in for me..."

"No Harry, I won't take it as a thank you, I wanted to help, I just want to be with you that's all."

Harry smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Let me take you out, please?" Hermione laughed at his little puppy dog eyes and gave in.

"OK but you're cheating." Harry smiled and stood up, he pulled her up and told her to go home and get ready and to meet back here in an hour. Hermione nodded and was secretly pleased, she was running out of clothes. She kissed him and they walked out to the verandah. Harry had wards around the house so that no-one could apparate in or out, then she apparated back to her room.

All Professors were allowed to apparate in and out of Hogwarts as long as it was only into their own quarters. Hermione looked at her little room and couldn't believe how small and cramped it felt. Obviously living in a house for the last week had started to rub off on her. She looked at her mail and found one from Ginny. She looked at the date it was sent and felt guilty as Ginny sent it on the Wednesday, the day after Hermione sent her one and now it was the following Sunday already. She quickly ripped it open,

_Dear Hermione,_

_OH MERLIN, that is so wonderful I can't wait to meet him. If he managed to sweep my best friend off her feet then he must be Mr Wonderful. Colin and I will be back on Monday and we can only stay one night so please, please, please, come over to mum's for dinner so we can meet your man. RSVP to me asap._

_Love you lots, Gin_

_xoxo_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the letter, she quickly sent a response but still had to ask Harry if he wanted to come. She went through the rest of her mail and found an interoffice memo from Professor Dumbledore, obviously because she missed the meeting last week.

Just the usual drab about warning the students to stay out of the Forbidden Forest, how many children each house was getting and the one that amazed her was that Professor Springwood left. He was an old man who taught Defence against the dark arts class as well as being head of Gryffindor. Hermione felt saddened by this as they worked together a lot since there offices were together and their classes ran simultaneously which meant they had time off to plan together. Oh well Hermione was in to good a frame of mind, to let work worry her so she quickly showered and found her little black dress for tonight.

She dressed and styled her hair. She decided on putting it up as she looked a little more elegant. She put on her black stockings and smoothed them down her legs. She had on her sexiest underwear and her dress was simple but elegant. It was short, it came to above her knees and the waist was pulled in and rouched to a side diamond pin. She always thought she looked really thin in this dress which of course made her feel good about herself. She looked at the time and found she was right on time. She got her matching bag and slipped her feet into the shiny black high heels.

It was nice that Harry was so tall because she didn't have to worry about towering over him. She did one more check in the mirror and the mirror told her she looked beautiful, so she apparated to Harry's front door.

Harry heard her apparating pop on his front door and he slowly opened the door to find a vision of beauty waiting for him. She didn't look like she had make up on, but her cheeks and eyes were emphasised that she must have had a light dusting on them. Her beautiful lips were shiny and inviting. Her hair was tied up in a complicated twist with a few strands hanging down caressing her neck. Her body was amazing right down to her beautiful feet. He looked back up to her face and put his hand out for her to take it.

While Harry was taking in the vision that was Hermione, she was looking at her date too. He had a black suit on with a white shirt. He didn't have a tie on, it was open and so sexy it reminded her of lazy sex, for some reason. His hair was still wet and did what it wanted and she loved it like that. She saw his outstretched hand and didn't think twice in taking it, he already had her heart.

"You are the most amazingly beautiful person I have ever met Hermione Granger." She looked down, Hermione was not used to receiving so many compliments about herself. She considered herself quite plain, as one of her dates had so kindly reminded her.

Harry watched her head fall down and his eyebrows knot together.

"You don't like to be complimented, do you?" Hermione looked up at him and he saw a pain there that he hadn't noticed before.

"Oh not really, I know I am plain and boring Harry but you're so sweet to say those things." Harry pulled her into him and put his hands around her tiny waist.

"Hermione Granger, you are anything but plain, you are beautiful and sweet and kind, and I will tell you that forever if I could?" Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled, and she leant up to kiss him. He held her tight and the kiss was passionate and wonderful. They pulled away and Harry apparated them to the restaurant that he had made reservations for. It was an Italian restaurant and they had a live band. They ate delicious food and danced for hours. The night was absolutely wonderful and they didn't get back home till about 2am.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Harry said again for the hundredth time that night.

"Yes Harry, about a hundred times already. Did I tell you how absolutely handsome and yummy you look tonight?" Harry laughed and said "No I don't think you did, tell me again?" They both laughed and fell onto the large bed.

"Harry I might have a shower first, I am a bit sweaty from all the dancing." Harry nodded and put his hands behind his head and watched her undress. She was deliberately going slow for him since she had his audience. She undid the zipper of her dress and had her back to him. The dress slipped down slowly and gathered at her feet. She put one leg up on the bed and slowly undid the clasp holding her stockings up, she rolled down one leg and then the other. Harry watched intently, his desire growing with every minute.

She reached behind her waist and undid the clasp of her stockings and it fell down with her remaining clothes. She undid her hair and it fell down her back in long wavy curls, she slowly shook her head. She unclasped her bra and took of each shoulder off one by one, glancing around to watch Harry's reaction, she wasn't disappointed. She slowly took her underwear down and added them to the pile and then walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

She didn't lock the door.

She turned on the hot water and adjusted the cold and stepped in. She felt the heat, which had nothing to do with the water, take over her body and when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she wasn't surprised. She stood there while he ran his hands around her shoulders and down her back. His hands ran their way over her back and down to cup her bottom. One hand stayed on her waist and the other one snaked it's way to the front of her body. He gently cupped her breasts and massaged them as the hot water caressed them both. She turned around to see him looking absolutely beautiful as the water dripped down his face. His hands came up and cupped her face and he kissed her deeply. Her hands ran over the back of his body and the sensation of being in the water with him was so erotic. She could feel his erection pushing into her stomach and when the kisses weren't enough, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He slid into her hot entrance and even though he had to hold her up and thrust, his drive didn't let him stop. Hermione held onto his shoulders while he pumped up into her body. Her hair was flowing down her face and breasts and Harry decided he had never seen anything as erotic as the two of them joined like this. He sucked on her breasts and nibbled on her neck bone. He sucked at her skin just under her jawline and it wasn't long before she was screaming his name, again. He pumped two or three more times and held her with one arm and supported himself on the shower rail with the other. Their bodies trembled and when he knew she had come down from her orgasm, he lowered her down to stand up. She was trembling with residue tremors so she held on to him tightly.

"Hermione Granger, you will be the death of me, you know that?" Hermione laughed and looked up at him. He had her between his body and the wall of the shower, he had one hand around her waist and the other on the wall next to her head. She decided this picture was one she would commit to her memory forever. He looked so absolutely stunning and she knew she was in so deep now, she didn't think she could get out any more. She was falling in love with him.

_Hi, _

_Hermione and Harry are getting in so deep they don't know if they could get out._

_As always, please review if you like!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi back with some more, just some background knowledge for you all. Harry meets the Weasley's for the first time, he has no relationship with Ron at all. They don't know each other._

_Also a huge thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome._

_Not my world or my characters, the wonderful, inspiring, genius J. K. Rowling owns them._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 3**

Hermione's eyes opened and she didn't need to look for Harry, she could feel him next to her. She laid there for a while thinking about how her life had changed. The one thing that she didn't have in her life was someone to love her and someone for her to love so deeply. To compensate for this gap, she threw herself into her work.

It was nice to know that she wouldn't need to do that any more.

She wondered whether Professor Dumbledore would allow her to live off the premises, no Professors ever lived off the school grounds but she had to wonder whether anyone had ever asked. She thought about going back to the school at the end of this week and it made her feel a pain in her chest, she didn't think she could be without Harry after spending every minute with him for the last week and a half. She laughed to herself, how funny did it sound that she couldn't live without him only after a week and a half. She suddenly remembered Ginny's invitation and realised she hadn't asked Harry about it yet. That's ok if she had to go alone, she would, she really missed Ginny and she didn't get to see her a lot these days.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Hermione froze, he hadn't called her a nickname before and she liked it. Harry snuggled in closer to her body and she responded without even trying.

"Oh well actually my friend, the one I told you about, is having dinner at her mum's tonight and she wanted to meet you?" Hermione waited for him to say no but he didn't say anything.

"It's ok if you don't want to go, I understand." Harry stretched up and pulled her in closer to his body, still half asleep.

"Of course I want to go. What time are we expected?" Hermione smiled and told him she would send an owl this morning.

It had all been set for 7pm and the two lovers spent the day walking around Hogsmeade, getting Harry familiarised with the area. All the unpacking was done and the house looked excellent. Hermione and Harry bought a few little pieces that finished off the decorating of the house. They were so blissfully happy that Hermione felt that nothing could ruin her life at this moment. They still had a few hours left so they went to watch a movie, both laughing when they picked the same one. The afternoon was a lazy one and Hermione and Harry were ready to go the Burrow to meet the family. Harry felt uneasy but Hermione assured him they were beautiful people.

They apparated in at 7pm on the dot, Hermione was always punctual. Harry immediately liked the house. It didn't scream of snobbishness or money. He immediately felt comfortable. Hermione took his hand but he pulled her in closer to him and placed his arm around her waist. She did the same and nodded for him to come with her. They could hear lots of voices in the kitchen, which Hermione was used to, but it surprised Harry.

They entered the room to a chorus of 'Hermione's' and she hugged everyone. W hen she moved to hug Ron, Harry held her tight. Hermione smiled at him and took his hand but she still gave Ron a one armed hug and then Charlie and the twins. The introductions were coming thick and fast and Harry knew he wouldn't remember everyone's name, except that Ron guy.

Ginny had arrived a few minutes later and the squeal that came out of her mouth was unbelievable. She had apparated into the lounge and set off running to the kitchen. Harry and Hermione were sitting by this time, Harry with one arm around Hermione's chair and one arm holding her hand in his lap. She wasn't going anywhere.

Hermione jumped up at the squeal and turned around to hug her best friend. Colin walked in behind them and Harry took in their appearances. Ginny was very pretty with long bright scarlet red hair, obviously the family trait, trailing down her back and her skin was pale and porcelain looking. She was definitely model material. Her figure was petite and she dressed to accentuate her body. Colin was tall and blonde and very well built. He had long hair as well, for a guy, and it swept away from his face. He looked at Hermione with eyes that Harry didn't appreciate. He waited till Ginny finished her hug and then moved into Hermione. Harry clenched his fists under the table. Colin took a hold of her hands and held them out and made her do a turn and Hermione blushed. Harry's temper was rising by the minute.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Colin's voice was deep and very masculine.

"Stop it, Colin and give me a hug!" Hermione tried to back away from his stare but Colin wasn't having it.

"You look stunning sweetie." That was it, the last straw that broke the camel's back as it was. Harry stood up quickly and placed a very possessive arm around Hermione's waist.

"Harry Potter, how are you?" Harry put his hand out for Colin to shake and it seemed that Colin was none the wiser of Harry's turmoil of emotions. He shook his hand and had a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey mate, I'm Colin, it's nice to finally meet you, Ginny has been going on and on about it." Colin had a laugh and then moved around the table to say hi to the others.

"Hi I'm Ginny, Hermione Weasley's best friend, how are you?" Harry didn't miss the name she used and his mind went into overdrive. He greeted Ginny before he started obsessing over Hermione's name. They all sat down and Harry moved his chair closer to Hermione and again placed his arm around her body. Arthur and Molly introduced the rest of the family and introduced Ron last.

"And this is our youngest son Ron, but you've probably heard all about him from Hermione, haven't you Harry?" Harry huffed out a breath and forced a smile onto his face.

Luckily Ginny jumped in and started talking about her new fashion shoot that she had been selected for. Her whole family, including Hermione, were awe struck with the red head. Harry didn't really see what the fuss was all about, he had the most beautiful woman in his arms right now. He was quite surprised that he felt such insane, intense jealousy for Hermione. He was acting very out of character.

He did not let go of his hold on Hermione all night and if Ron looked at her one more time he was going to do something he regretted. Dessert was just finishing when Ron announced he had to leave, Harry was secretly pleased but everyone else complained, including his Hermione. He stood up to say goodbye to his mother and sister and a sister in law who had arrived late with Bill. He gave all the men a good pat on the back and then he came to Harry. He put his hand out to shake hands and when he did, Hermione stood up and gave Ron a hug. The steam was certainly building up to an explosive point by this stage.

Hermione pulled away and Ron kissed her cheek, he actually kissed her and Harry knew at that minute, he had died. Someone had ripped his heart out.

The overwhelming despair Harry felt couldn't be contained and he excused himself to find a bathroom. He washed his face and looked in the mirror, he didn't recognise the man he saw. The reflection looking back at him was an unknown man who was freaking out and just about to loose control. He knew he had no right what so ever to be like this and he shook his head to clear the murderous thoughts running through his head. He realised he had been gone long enough and made himself be polite, at least that guy had gone.

Everyone had moved into the lounge room so Ginny and Colin could continue their overseas escapades and Hermione sat on a single armchair. When he walked in, she stood up and smiled, patting the seat. He sat down and before she could sit on the floor in front him, he pulled her onto his lap. He felt himself relax when she leaned back and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

Bill and Charlie talked to Harry a lot, obviously bored with their sister's stories. Harry actually found he could relax and before he knew it, Hermione yawned. He noticed the time was after midnight so he suggested they go home.

When Harry said the word 'home' her heart skipped a beat, she felt the familiar pull in her stomach and knew she would love this man forever.

They said goodnight to everyone and promised to catch up soon.

"Hermione Weasley, don't you be a stranger now!" Mrs Weasley commented, which started Harry's mind going into over drive again.

They apparated onto the front porch and Harry opened the door and waited for her to walk in. Hermione stood there looking at him strangely, she walked in anyway and stood in the lounge room, even though he headed straight for the bedroom.

Harry turned around and realised she hadn't followed him. He walked back to the lounge room and found her standing in the same spot.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Harry, what was all that about?" he decided to play dumb.

"What was all what about?" Hermione dropped her bag down on the lounge and put her hand on her hip.

"You know exactly what I mean Harry?" He looked at her face and she seemed upset but not angry.

"Maybe you should tell me Hermione Granger, or should I say Weasley, which is it?" Harry snapped. She looked at him and was completely dumbfounded.

"What's wrong Hermione, has the cat got your tongue, maybe you forgot to tell me something, like maybe that you were married to that Ron, or whatever his name is?" Hermione stood there with her mouth opened. She could not believe what was coming out of his mouth and all of a sudden she felt such love for him, she couldn't control her actions. She laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"You are silly, you're jealous aren't you?" Hermione had started walking over to him and he was shocked she had pulled him up for it.

"No!" his words held no honesty.

"Liar" she whispered and then stepped into his body and ran her hands over his chest, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and pushed his shirt off his back. He didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and felt her lips on his chest. But then he stopped her, he needed answers. He stopped her hands and pushed her back away from his body.

"Hermione tell me!" Harry looked at her face and she was hurt he had stopped her.

"Harry you are being ridiculous, I am not married to Ron!"

"Were you?"

"No"

"Were you in a relationship with him?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Harry. You know what, you are being childish and ridiculous, I am going to bed. Good night." Hermione picked up her bag and walked down to the bedroom. She contemplated leaving but changed her mind. She changed into her nightwear and climbed into bed. It was hours before Harry came to bed and when he did, he smelled of fire whiskey. He fell into bed and Hermione laid very still. She stared at the ceiling and sniffled. She had been crying before he came in.

"Harry, do you want me to leave?" Harry's sharp intake of breath answered her question.

"You don't get it do you?"

"No, apparently not."

"I can't stand the thought of you with another man, let alone you not being with me. Of course I don't want you to leave. You are the best thing that has happened to me ever, and I don't want to lose you Hermione." Hermione leant over and cuddled into his body and he quickly pulled her closer to him. He fell asleep and so did she, with a smile on her face. It was nice to be wanted for once in her life.

_So Harry has a bit of a jealous streak._

_It's only because he loves her so much. Stay tuned for more..._

_As usual review if you like._

_Sirius xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone back with another chapter. By the way a huge thank you to my reviewers, you guys are totally awesome. A big thank you to Bernadette, I couldn't respond to your review, but thanks heaps you are great._

_Hope you enjoy this one._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 4**

The following morning was awkward at first but then they talked about the fact that Harry had no reason to be jealous of her family. She explained the relationships she had with the Weasley's and the reason behind her name change. Mr and Mrs Weasley legally adopted her according to the wizarding world laws because other wise they couldn't be her legal guardians and that caused all sorts of problems. Harry listened while she told him about the hardest time in her life. The last thing she wanted to do was to lose the only link to her parents that she had, her name, but the Weasley's assumed she would change her name, and she couldn't hurt them. It wasn't until she became a Professor that she took her birth name back, and even though it hurt Molly, Arthur understood. It was never about disrespecting them, it was only ever about holding onto her birth right.

"So that's the long drawn out story Harry, they all still call me Hermione Weasley but I introduce myself as a Granger and work know me as Granger." Harry had listened to her story and if he felt crap about how he acted this morning, then he felt even worse now. He had been walking through Hogsmeade the other day and spotted a bracelet in the jewellery store and he went back to buy it before she returned for dinner. But he wanted to give it to her at the right time and he thought that maybe now was that time. Harry stood up and walked into the house, he quickly grabbed the bracelet out of his jacket pocket and returned to her side.

She was still sitting under the willow tree on the wooden outdoor setting. Harry took in the vision and he knew once he did this there was no turning back, he would have to tell her everything soon.

He walked over to were she was sipping her tea and he sat back down on the chair. He looked at her face and noticed she was crying.

"Hermione what's wrong? Is it me and my behaviour last night, because I apologise immensely?"

Hermione shook her head and said no, she looked up at him and smiled.

"It's just that I have been so happy these last two weeks and soon I have to leave, I have to start work on Thursday, I can't get out of it Harry, I have responsibilities. It's just that I am going to miss you so much." Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug. He wanted to cry too.

"Hermione I have something for you to remember me by, at least until the weekend." Hermione laughed and wiped at the tears on her face. Harry took out the box and opened it for her. She gasped when she saw the emerald and diamond bracelet.

"Oh good grief Harry I couldn't accept this, it's too much!" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as he placed it around her delicate wrist.

"It is not too much for you, you are worth so much more to me than a bracelet Hermione, I just hope you look at it and remember the good times we shared and will share." Hermione nodded and Harry wiped away her tears again. She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him soundly. They headed inside the house and had a relaxing day, reading books and listening to music and after the horrible night they had, they also had a nap in the afternoon. Hermione awoke after Harry and found him in the kitchen quickly scribbling a note.

"Hey Harry, everything ok?" Harry was concentrating on the note and after he finished he answered her.

"I'm not sure Hermione, my Godfather has sent an urgent message, I may have to leave in the morning, I am sorry it was your last day before work starts."

"No no Harry, don't apologise, if he needs you, you must go." Harry nodded, concern still etched on his face. That night they fell asleep by the open fire and when Harry awoke at 1am, he carried her back to his bed. Harry awoke at 6 to the sound of an owl tapping and Hermione awoke as soon as he left her side.

"What is it Harry? Your Godfather?"

"Yes Hermione, I am so sorry, I have to leave." Harry jumped up. Hermione yelled out to him, "Now Harry, do you have to go now?" a muffled yes came from the bathroom and Hermione shook her head and stood up to get her clothes organised. Harry rushed out of the bathroom and saw her collecting her things.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I will owl you as soon as I can."

"No worries Harry, be safe." Hermione mumbled into his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"It's fine Harry, I had to leave tomorrow anyway, please don't feel bad." Harry apologised again and then ran to get some papers in order. Hermione shrunk her items and made sure she had everything from the bathroom and the drawers and then she kissed him goodbye and apparated into her room. She looked at the clock and it wasn't even 7 yet, so she went back to sleep.

She was awoken by Dobby, the house elf at Hogwarts, at 8am for breakfast. She quickly showered and went down to see the staff she hadn't seen in weeks.

Her and Neville had a good conversation and she told him about her wonderful new man. He had some exciting news of his own, he finally proposed to his girlfriend of five years and she said yes. Hermione asked for all the details and Neville was more than happy to provide extended pieces of information wherever he could.

Jenny Young was a beautiful young lady who worked at Ginny's magazine. She was her secretary so she didn't travel and Ginny introduced her to her friend Neville, when Jenny had first started and they had been together ever since. They made an adorable couple and all this talk about weddings started Hermione imagining what her wedding would look like with Harry. The Wednesday was usually a quiet day, so when they went down to lunch and Professor Dumbledore was absent, Hermione asked where he was.

"Did you get the office memo Hermione?" Neville asked as he scoffed another piece of pumpkin pie down his throat.

"Yeah the one about Daniel Springwood leaving, I read that one." Neville nodded and then wiped his mouth.

"Yeah Dumbledore is interviewing today so the newie can start on Monday."

"Ohhh, that's good we need some fresh blood around here, everyone is so old." Neville looked hurt and shocked and she laughed at his reaction.

After lunch Hermione went to her house room and had a talk to the seniors who were back from holidays early. Just the usual talk, this is an important year, look out for the younger students, you have a responsibility now you're in 7th year and so on and so on. She sat and talked to the students and answered any questions that they had about their Newts, the final exams for their schooling year. She left there mid afternoon and wondered what Harry was doing right now.

She went up to her room and decided to relax and take some time to read a good book. The afternoon went by and after dinner, Neville convinced her to go with him and Jenny down to the Piano Bar. She agreed and the two girls talked weddings all night. It was getting late, and Nev was slightly bored, so they went back to their quarters and Hermione went to bed. She tossed and turned and when she realised that she was so used to being in Harry's bed, she laughed. She had forgotten what it was like to sleep alone.

Thursday morning was hectic. There were staff meetings all morning and then lessons to be organised all afternoon. It was at dinner that Professor Dumbledore announced to the staff that he had chosen his DADA teacher.

"Well who is it and where are they?"

"The young man won't be here till tomorrow as he has loose ends to tie up at his hometown. He is quite young, only 28..."

"Only 28, Professor are you sure, he is so young..," Professor Alice Dean stated. She was appointed the Potions mistress two years ago. At her comment, Hermione and Neville looked away.

"I don't feel his age is of any consequence Alice, we have younger staff here at Hogwarts and they do an exceptional job.."

"Oh Sir I mean no disrespect, it's just that Hermione and Neville are extremely bright and are exceptions to the rules, but a DADA so young, it seems bazaar." Hermione and Neville didn't know which way to look. How embarrassing.

"All of that aside, this young man comes to us with a lot of experience and you will meet him tomorrow at the staff luncheon."

"Why so late Sir, is he going to have time to find his way around?" Hermione asked.

"I am glad you volunteered Professor Granger, I am sure you will develop a nice working relationship with him, as you did with Professor Springwood. I shall put him under your guidance."

_Great how do I manage that all the time._

"Yes sir, not a problem." Hermione forced a smile on her face.

After dinner Hermione decided to have a look at the timetables and see if she could organise some work for this guy starting tomorrow. She saw that he had first years up first on Monday and the seventh years for the afternoon. Her timetable was similar so she organised some work so she could show him over the weekend and hopefully he would be prepared for Monday. She meant to ask Professor Dumbledore what school he had taught at before or if he had even taught before, how terrible if this man had never worked in a school before.

She sat down before bed and wrote a nice long lengthy letter to her Harry.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you so terribly I can't describe the pain I feel. I hope you will be back home soon as I can't wait to be in your arms again._

_Work is full on, as it usually is at the beginning of the school year, actually as I write this I can't quite recall whether I told you I teach at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I love it and I find it very fulfilling._

_Anyway, I have a new staff member to break in this weekend so I am flat out all day Saturday and apparently the other Professors have decided to go down to the Piano Bar to welcome him to London, on Saturday night. I hope you will be home in time to meet me there. I would love to introduce you to my workmates._

_Well that also means I have Sunday free, so I am hoping to come home with you on Saturday night and then leave Sunday afternoon, before the children arrive? Let me know if that will work out._

_Well I must go to sleep now, it's getting late and I am finding it really hard to fall asleep without you, you are addictive Mr Potter!_

_All my love Harry,_

_Yours forever Hermione._

Hermione walked up to the owlery and sent her letter off. She walked back down to her quarters and then as exhaustion seeped through her body, she let sleep overcome her.

Hermione awoke early and had a nice shower. She had had a nightmare last night that she was all alone locked in a small room. It didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find her way out of the room. She awoke with a gasp and then couldn't go back to sleep.

She had breakfast and then went over a few more classes she had pre-organised. The morning dragged on as she was so ready. She found Neville and saw how flat out he was so she helped him until lunch. They were walking down to the great hall to finally meet the new staff member and Neville was having a laugh about what the potions Professor had said yesterday.

"OH yes Professor, Hermione and Neville are the exceptions..." Neville imitated Alice's voice and Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't keep walking. She leant up against the wall near the hall to get her self composed. Neville walked in and then Hermione followed behind him and walked towards the group of Professors, obviously surrounding the new Professor. As she approached the group, Professor Dumbledore called attention.

"Attention please staff, Harry could you please come up here." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, it couldn't be who she thought.

She watched in slow motion as her Harry walked up to Professor Dumbledore , shook his hand and then turned around to make eye contact with Hermione.

She was shocked but then she was ecstatic. Her Harry was here. This was perfect, she would be with him every single day. Professor Dumbledore started talking and Hermione made her eyes travel to her boss. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she honestly believed all her Christmas's had come at once.

"Attention staff, please make welcome, Professor Harry Potter. He is here from America and was previously an Auror. We are extremely privileged to have his expertise here at our school. Mr Potter, please make yourself comfortable and we hope you will settle in with us here."

The smile on Hermione's face could have lit a darkened alley. She wanted to scream out to the world how happy she was, she wanted to attack Harry where he stood but she had to remain professional.

Harry stood with Professor Dumbledore and the other staff asked many questions. Harry answered them all and then Alice asked where he would be staying, which quarters were his.

"Professor Potter has permission to live off the grounds ..." there were hushes through the crowd and Hermione smiled, _yes he can live at home which means so can I._

"... Professor Potter has permission to live in Hogsmeade with his wife."

_So now we know what he is hiding. Please review if you like._

_Sirius xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She should have been dead. Her heart had definitely stopped beating, her brain was in overload, her whole body had shut down and she had forgotten to breath. Yes, she should be clinically dead. Her entire life was flashing past her eyes in the space of a few minutes.

"You're married?" she blurted out before she could put a filter on her mouth. Everyone turned around to look at her but Harry wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Yes." his voice was quiet but she heard it.

"Mr Potter has been married for two years and currently resides in town, his wife arrived last night. He came earlier so he could set up his home for him and Mrs Potter." Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione stared at him and she knew before she completely lost it, she had to get out of there. She looked around at her workmates and seeing that they were all giving their attention to the new staff member, that she realised she didn't know, she turned around and walked out of the hall.

She stepped outside the door and set off for a run to her quarters. She ran through her door and slammed it shut. She was panting and the threat of her stomach emptying its content was quickly becoming a reality. She flew into her bathroom and emptied her breakfast. She washed her face and cleaned her teeth and went to lay down on her bed. The overwhelming feeling of despair took over and she cried and cried. She went through the motions, shock, sick, and tears. She tried to think of ways of getting around this, the absolute and complete loss she felt was so overwhelming she didn't think she would be able to work with him. Maybe she should resign, yes, resign. What a brilliant idea. She could get a job in any country in the world, the further the better.

She got up from her bed and sat down at her desk and started writing her letter of resignation. A knock to the door, interrupted her train of thought and she stood up to get rid of the intruder.

Hermione pulled open the door a little rougher than usual and went to tell the person to leave she was busy but it was Harry standing at her door. She didn't speak, she just slammed the door with as much force as she could muster. He caught the door before it shut and walked into the room.

"Hermione, please let me explain?" Harry pleaded.

"YOU'RE MARRIED, you bastard, how dare you use me?"

"I wanted to tell you but it didn't really come up and..." Hermione huffed and spun around with her back to him. She couldn't keep herself from crying and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"You didn't really ask Hermione."

"Oh my merlin are you insane, I didn't ask!!! I DIDN'T ASK are you out of your mind Harry, you mean to tell me that in two weeks of me LIVING there, you didn't think to mention you had a wife, you didn't think to tell me that I was choosing curtains for your WIFE. It didn't cross your mind to tell me I was organising your wife's kitchen!" Harry walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulders. He turned her around to look at him and the sight of her tears broke him down.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like, please understand, I never wanted to hurt you, it's the last thing I wanted."

"Well you did Harry in the worst possible way," he tried to hug her but she pushed him away. Another knock to the door interrupted them and Hermione looked at him with such pain in her eyes it threatened to destroy him.

"Please leave Harry, I can't deal with this right now, I can't deal with you!" Harry nodded and stepped back towards the door that was continuing to beckon at them. Harry stood behind the door while Hermione quickly fixed herself up. A student was waiting for her to open the door.

"Professor Granger, Professor Longbottom is waiting for you and if you see Professor Potter, Professor Dumbledore is looking for him as well. Thanks Professor." She laughed as she walked away from Hermione's door, probably at the amount of time she had to say the word professor. Hermione waited till the young girl left and she moved away from the door, motioning for Harry to leave. He walked towards her and lifted his hand to take her face in his hand but she looked away.

"I love you Hermione." she gasped and looked at him. It was the one thing they hadn't actually said to each other all though she came close to it so many times.

"You can't say that to me Harry, it's not fair and it's too late." Harry shook his head and stepped in closer to her. She wanted to stop him, she wanted to push him out her door, she wanted to slap him, but she couldn't because she knew she loved him and she loved him so much that her mind was confused.

He leant in and kissed her, it was hard and passionate. He held her head in place and kissed her hard. It was quick and full of passion. He leant his head on her forehead and whispered to her,

"It's never too late Hermione, I love you and I am not letting you go." Harry then kissed her forehead and walked out the door. She stood there staring at the space that Harry had just occupied.

It was getting close to dinner and Hermione contemplated whether to go down for dinner or not. If she wasn't so hungry from losing her breakfast earlier that day, she would have skipped it, but she realised she couldn't avoid him forever. She put on a pair of jeans and a white loose shirt. She wasn't in the mood for feeling good so she grabbed the first thing she put her hands on. She walked down to the great hall and quickly glanced around for Harry, she spotted him and quickly diverted her eyes to Neville. There was one seat free and it was next to Harry, so she quickly formulated a plan. She walked over to Harry and he looked at her but she took the chair and moved it over to Neville. Harry's face changed, he was getting annoyed.

They ate dinner and he couldn't catch Hermione's eye at all through dinner. He was getting frustrated. The staff all organised to meet at the Piano Bar in half hour and everyone agreed. Hermione stood up to leave when Neville spoke to her,

"Hermione what about inviting your boyfriend, that way we can all meet him?" Hermione froze and at first she thought Neville was being cruel to her but then the innocent look on his face told her otherwise.

"No, Nev, it didn't work out, he wasn't the man I thought he was."

"OH sorry Mione, I know how much he meant to you,.." he stood up and walked over to her and hugged her, "... are you ok?"

"Yeah I will be Neville, thank you, you're a true friend." she hugged him back tightly and tried her very hardest not to look at Harry.

If she did, she would have seen the murderous look on his face.

She walked into the Piano Bar with Neville and Jenny and sat down in between the other staff, she didn't want to give Harry a chance to sit near her. The other staff arrived and while they waited for the guest of honour, Neville ordered drinks. He was standing at the bar and was trying to remember Hermione's drink when someone walked up behind him.

"Hello Professor," Harry spoke to Neville. He turned around and shook Harry's hand animatedly.

"Oh Hey man, call me Neville please." Neville smiled and Harry couldn't help but relax at the kindness that was in his face.

"I'm trying to remember Hermione's drink... I just can't think..."

"Banana Daiquiri?" Harry tried to look like he was only guessing, and luckily Neville didn't catch on.

"Yeah that's right, what a lucky guess, you know what don't tell her Harry, I have been her friend for years and I should know these things, but I forget so easily." Neville carried over some drinks and Harry carried the rest. Hermione's eyes immediately sort him out and she tensed in her seat.

There was a chorus of hello's and hi's from the others but Hermione remained quiet. Neville introduced Harry to Alice and her husband Mark, then his fiance Jenny. He also met the five other Professors and two of them had partners. He sat down on the only chair that was free, it was next to Jenny and the corner of the table. He sat in front of Alice and her husband and Hermione was leaning back away from the table. He looked over a few times but she was only looking into her drink or talking to the person sitting next to her.

A few heads turned towards the door and everyone went silent. It was like the entire bar stopped for the entrance of someone. Hermione looked over and saw what or who everyone was looking at. Standing inside the bar door was a blonde lady with a large fur coat on. She walked in and it looked like she was waiting for someone to tend to her coat. She looked irritated and then she turned and walked over to the bar. Rosemerta was standing there looking at her as well and she removed her coat and threw it on the counter, she also dropped her handbag on top of the coat.

"You need a door man, madame," her voice dripped of sarcasm and rudeness.

"We don't have a doorman Lady, look after your own coat and bag." Rosemerta walked away leaving the coat and bag with her.

Harry stood up and his face was red. He apologised under his breath and walked over to take the ladies hand. Hermione nearly died, that woman was his wife.

You could tell she was complaining all the way over to the table. Harry's head and shoulders were hung low and he nodded at every thing she said. They approached the table and the silence was deafening.

"Umm, everyone, this is Elizabeth St John, Elizabeth these are the people I will be working with." The lady nodded and made eye contact with Hermione straight away. Hermione looked at her and then forced a small smile on her face with a slight nod.

Neville stood up and put his hand out to shake hands. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled and then placed her hand in his with her palm down, it looked like she wanted him to kiss the back of her hand. Neville shook her hand quite hard and then introduced everyone by name. Harry went to sit down and she glared at him and then he stood straight away. When Neville was finished introducing everyone the chairs were shuffled around to make room for one more person and as luck would have it, Hermione ended up next to Harry. It didn't matter as the look on his face was nothing short of pain.

"Harry, a drink now, if you will." her tone was berating but what was more annoying was that Harry stood up straight away and 'fetched' his wife a drink.

When Harry left for her drink, Jenny asked her a question.

"Umm Elizabeth, I thought you and Harry were married?"

"Yes we are, two long years, why do you ask?"

"OH it's only that you don't have the same surname, I wondered why?" Elizabeth seemed to be agitated by this and Hermione noticed she clenched her hand into a fist. At this point Harry had returned,

"Yes we don't have the same surname as Harry dear will not change his name to mine. I mean where does it say you HAVE to take the husbands name, I mean is this the twentieth century or what?" Elizabeth laughed but Harry looked very uncomfortable.

So as to avoid an uncomfortable silence, a few people nodded and then someone changed the subject very quickly. Hermione could feel Harry trembling through his leg that was touching hers under the table and she looked down at his hand resting on his leg, his fist was clenched hard.

"Either way, my family has the money and the status, therefore it is in Harry's best interest to change his name to mine, Potter doesn't really have a ring to it or hold any upstanding?" Harry's head flew up to look her in the eye and he responded without thinking it through.

"That was my family's name Elizabeth, I am not losing it, there are no other living Potter's anywhere, why should I lose everything?" Everyone looked at them both and then Elizabeth did the most bazaar thing, she laughed really loud.

"Lose everything, oh come on Harry, what do you have to lose that didn't belong to my family in the first place?" Yep the uncomfortable silence returned. Hermione couldn't help herself, she placed her hand on Harry's hand and he grabbed it.

The music increased and then after a few minutes, Jenny asked her what line of work she was in, Elizabeth then talked for the next half an hour about the family business. She spoke for so long and she really didn't answer any questions. It was quite clear that she looked down on Harry and everyone noticed it.

Hermione tried to ignore everything she said but it was a bit difficult since she monopolised the conversation all night. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she came out she saw a familiar mop of red hair at the bar. She watched him for a second and when she saw he was only with his brother, she snuck up behind him. She put her hands around his eyes and whispered in his ear.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing in a place like this?" Ron stiffened and Charlie turned to look at her and put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Umm, lady I think you're mistaken?" Ron was sweating and it took all her resolve not to burst out laughing.

"Oh no, no mistake big boy, you're hot" Ron actually slipped off the chair and Hermione had to uncover his eyes so she could grab his body.

From across the room, Elizabeth was watching the exchange.

"Looks like your workmate has found her boyfriend." she addressed it to everyone. A few of the staff turned around and looked but it wasn't until Neville spoke that they understood.

Harry was ropeable.

"Oh no that's her step brother, well sort of. Ron has always had a special spot for Hermione, they actually dated once in high school."

"What, she dated her step brother, that's just weird?" Jenny piped up. Harry's temper was rising by the minute.

"No, they weren't in a family situation yet, Hermione's parents were muggles and they died in a plane crash, at the end of that first year, after the accident, the Weasley's took her in. It was mostly because of his sister, Ginny, that they took her in but the parents wanted her just as much." There were a few wow's and umm's going around the table except for one person.

"Her name is actually Hermione Weasley and she used it for years but when she started working she took her family name on before she started working. That's sort of like you Harry, she is the last Granger and she didn't want her name lost." Elizabeth huffed at that comment.

"Anyway, needless to say, Ron still holds a soft spot for our Hermione." Everyone looked over to watch the interaction between the two people. They watched as Hermione put her hands on his eyes and then they saw him slip off the chair, they watched as he turned around and then hugged her tightly and then as he picked her up off the floor and spun her around. They sat down at the bar and then Ron looked over to where everyone was sitting, Neville waved and motioned for him to come over.

As they approached the table, Neville stood up and introduced everyone.

"Hey Ron, how are you mate?" they shook hands and Neville introduced the people around the table.

"Hey Ron, this is Harry Potter, Elizabeth St John, Jenny, Alice, her husband, Mark and everyone else you already know" he laughed as Ron knew the older staff.

He sat down and since the only chair that was free was Hermione's, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She would not look at Harry at all, but she could imagine his expression.

The tension at the table was so thick, Hermione decided it was time to leave. She leant down and spoke into Ron's ear, she said she was heading back to Hogwarts and he nodded and stood up. He grabbed her hand and picked up her handbag.

"Sorry, everyone I have to get this Princess home before she turns into a pumpkin," Ron laughed, he always found that muggle story was so funny and Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him he had got it wrong.

"Good night everyone, see you tomorrow night for the feast." Hermione said to her workmates.

"Aren't you coming back up to Hogwarts Hermione?" Neville asked and Ron answered for her.

"No Nev, I'm taking her home where she belongs." he said this as he looked at her and made a mock cranky voice.

"Yeah yeah Ron, you couldn't handle our Hermione even if you tried..." Neville laughed and then Harry knocked over his drink all over his pants. Neville laughed and quickly used a spell to clean him up and Elizabeth rolled her eyes but nobody but Hermione saw it.

Hermione walked out with Ron's arm around her shoulders and Harry's eyes boring into her back.

_That's it for this chapter, hope you like it. You have finally met Harry's wife._

_Sirius_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi another instalment for my faithful readers_

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 6**

Hermione was welcomed home by her family with open arms, and for some unknown reason they didn't mention Harry, and for that, she was grateful. She sat in the lounge room with a nice hot chocolate and Mrs Weasley told her all the family news. The subject of Ginny getting married came up again, and again, and Hermione had to get her off that train of thought otherwise her best friend would have her whole wedding planned before Colin even proposed without any input from the bride. She went up to her old bedroom and when she laid down, she found that she could actually relax. There's no place like home. Hermione slept in till mid morning and she only woke up because she could smell a delicious breakfast being cooked downstairs. She had a quick shower and cleaned up then she looked in her drawers and found some of her clothes. She went downstairs to have breakfast with the Weasley's but she only found Molly sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Molly," Hermione sat down at the place that was set for her.

"Good morning sweet heart, hope you slept well, you know you don't come home often enough Hermione Weasley, it's been ages and look at you, you are so skinny, I will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the food they are serving you." Molly would have continued on like that for an hour if Hermione hadn't of been so agreeable and wasn't picking at her breakfast.

"Hermione, love what's wrong? Is it that young man you brought over last week?" Hermione nodded but sighed at the same time.

"Hermione, I understand it's been along time darling, but you need to have some faith, that's what relationships are all about, faith. You know Arthur and I didn't have a smooth road either you know." Hermione looked at her and she was surprised, she always thought things were perfect for Arthur and Molly.

"I didn't realise that Molly, what happened?"

"Well it was a long time ago Hermione but you know I had to fight for Arthur, his family didn't like me and his mother had already matched him up with another woman, a more 'suitable' woman." Molly wiped off the invisible crumbs on the table in front of her and Hermione waited for her to continue.

"He was so good looking and sophisticated my Arthur you know, but I wasn't good enough but in the end it all worked out. Look at us so many years later."

"But how did you work it out Molly, how does it work out when everything is against you?"

"Do you love him Hermione?" Molly's question shocked her.

"Well do you?" Hermione felt the tears well up and then after a few seconds she nodded.

"Yeah Molly, I do but I really can't see this working out."

"Hermione, just don't give up, it's always easier to give up and much harder to fight for what you want, it's up to you whether you fight or are you going to take the easy road?"

Molly looked at her and then she stood up to clear away her breakfast plate.

"The Hermione Weasley I know wouldn't ever give up by taking the easy road." She walked around to the side of her and leant down to kiss her head. Hermione smiled and thanked her and then Ron walked in to interrupt the peace.

"Hey mum where's mine?" Molly scolded him for not saying good morning and Hermione laughed. Sometimes when things were normal, she could relax.

"So lil Sis..."

"Ronald, I'm older than you!"

"Yeah but heaps shorter..." Ron laughed at his joke and Hermione couldn't help but smile, "OK what were you going to say?"

"Well if you have nothing on this morning, how about hanging out with me. I have to go to Hogsmeade to get some supplies but then I'm all yours." Ron smiled.

"I think that's a brilliant idea Hermione, you need some family time." Molly made the decision for her.

Ron finished his food by inhaling it and then they both went to change their clothes and met back downstairs. They headed into Hogsmeade and when they walked past the bakery, Hermione noticed a familiar crop of black messy hair. He turned around and walked out and his face was sad and dejected. Her heart broke. Ron didn't see him and they continued walking but as Harry walked out, he looked left and saw them walking away.

Harry knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't help himself, he followed her. They walked around the shops for a while and when they walked into the Piano Bar for lunch, Harry apparated home to drop off his bread.

"Where have you been all this time? I have to leave and I am stuck here waiting for you."

"Leave?, Elizabeth you just got here?" Harry wasn't particularly fussed but he did want to try and look normal.

"Harry, don't be ridiculous, I am going back to America to continue sorting out our affairs considering it was your stupid idea to move to this god forsaken place. You're lucky daddy agreed or we wouldn't have moved from 'St John Manor'." Elizabeth got her bag that she had packed and walked out to the gate.

"By the way, get rid of that stupid tree, I am not cleaning up the mess it leaves."

Hermione and Ron had decided to visit Ron's cousin, Marie, who just happened to live at 50 Hobbit Drive, right down the road from number 12. She hoped he would have been at Hogwarts getting ready for tonight but as luck, or bad luck would have it, she was standing on the verandah getting ready to apparate. Elizabeth looked over at the two people walking down the road and Hermione didn't make eye contact, hopefully she would ignore them. She saw Harry walk out and he didn't miss her. He smiled and Elizabeth wouldn't have seen it as she was facing the other way.

"Aren't those the people from your work?"

He had her, he knew it now. Regardless of the stupid arrangement he had with the St John's, he would have Hermione Granger one day, he knew it.

Harry walked inside and went into the spare bedroom whose window faced the road and he watched her walk down his street. His stomach still did flips at the fact that she was with that red head, but at least she gave him a sign, and what a sign it was.

Hermione's will power forced her to not look back. She had a feeling he would be watching considering he saw her, and now she realised this was probably a really bad idea. They knocked on Marie's door and when she didn't answer, they turned around to leave. Hermione suggested they split up from there as she had to get back to Hogwarts, being the first day back and all. Ron sighed but gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek. This of course, did not go unnoticed.

Hermione apparated into her room and decided on a quick shower before the children arrived. She had four hours before the feast started and since she knew Harry was at home, she relaxed a bit.

She walked down stairs and found Neville and he asked about her failed romance and she managed to avoid giving away any information but still satisfying his curiosity. They strolled around and then went down to the Great Hall. Neville chatted all the way down, and when they walked in, there were teachers everywhere, trying to get organised. They looked at each other and laughed, nobody was as organised as Hermione, but Neville came a close second

The children arrived and professor Dumbledore walked down to the entrance room where Harry was getting the first years lined up.

"Harry, how are you going son?"

"A bit nervous, truth be told Sir. I am wondering whether I am cut out for this?" Harry sighed.

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about here, you are safe behind these walls, I am sure Professor Granger will be able to assist you.....in anything that you may need." Professor Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses when he said the last part. Harry had the distinct feeling that his boss knew more about things than he let on.

"Umm, thank you Sir." _ I think!!!_

The dinner went well and Harry was received by the student body with cheers and loud claps. The female population had starry eyes and the male students were looking forward to learning Defence from an ex Auror.

Hermione escorted her house up to the common room and made sure the seventh years had organised the first years. Everyone was organised quite quickly so she decided to go and check if Harry was coping. He was her colleague after all and she was in charge of assisting him so she walked across the short corridor and entered the common room.

Chaos.

Yes that was what Hermione saw as she entered the room. Harry was standing in the middle of the room holding a huge wad of papers and trying desperately to sort out the thousand questions that were being thrown at him. Hermione smiled and felt sorry for him. As annoyed as she was, she was still madly in love with him, it was a fine line between pleasure and pain.

She became serious and enhanced her voice so she could be heard over the roar of students.

"ATTENTION GRYFFINDORS please make a line and I will help Professor Potter deal with your questions or concerns." The look of sheer relief on Harry's face was priceless.

"Professor Granger, I want a room with Margaret"

"Madame, my timetable clashes with Quidditch"

"Professor my herbology class isn't on here.."

"Gryffindors PLEASE, Professor Potter IS your head of house and you are being very unfair to him on his first day. Now, any timetable issues are important so please make a line over here. Accommodation issues are next so please wait on this side. Any other questions can wait till these are sorted so please sit down and wait on the lounges."

Hermione got the raging kids organised and showed Harry where to change things for the timetables. It took no time at all once he knew what to do. They moved onto the accommodation and it was settled even quicker because the children worked out who to swap with and who to room with while they waited. She showed Harry how to rearrange the wards so the right children were in the right rooms.

By 10pm everything was done and dusted and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione started to walk away but Harry stopped her.

"Professor Granger, could you show me where my quarters are please?" Hermione turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you were living off the grounds with your wife, Professor Potter."

"No it's not the case at this busy time of the year, I am in the staff tower in Room 214, do you know it?" Hermione nodded and walked out of the room, knowing he would follow her.

Harry caught up and walked along side her.

"Hermione, we really need to talk?" Hermione's eyes were trained on the walkway in front of her. She did not answer him.

"Hermione please speak to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you Harry, you lied to me, end of story."

"No it's not the end of the story, not at all, I need to explain." She stopped at a door that had a gold number 214 nailed to an old timber door.

"Set password please" the creepy voice came from the doorway. He looked at Hermione and questioned her.

"You need to set a password so only you can access your quarters, I will leave so you can do it privately." Before she left he blurted out his password.

"Piano Bar" she stopped and looked at him.

"Accepted, please enter Professor Potter." came the creepy voice.

"Please allow access to Professor Granger at all times." Hermione tried to disagree but the door bellowed it's acceptance.

Harry walked in and turned to hold the door open for Hermione but she wasn't there. He looked into the hallway and saw her accessing her room which was opposite his. He watched her try to say her password without him hearing it, but she wasn't succeeding.

The door kept asking her to repeat her password and then she got frustrated and yelled out "Harry".

_Ok so now the fun begins... poor Hermione._

_Sirius xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi _

_Hope you enjoy this, as usual please review if you enjoy this._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 7**

Harry thought he would get a chance to speak to her through the week if he stayed at the castle.

He was wrong.

He was flat out and didn't even have time to scratch himself the first week. He called on Hermione more often than he liked to admit and she was being very professional and treated him like a fellow workmate and it was driving him insane.

It was finally Friday night and Harry was looking forward to sleeping in this weekend. He staggered down to dinner and was stopped by many students telling him how much they enjoyed his class and so on. It was quite flattering considering he had absolutely no idea, whatsoever, of what he was doing. He walked into the great hall and scanned the crowd for her and saw her instantly. He headed over and sat in his seat and as he was seated next to Hermione, he turned around to talk to her before Professor Dumbledore started the meal but an owl dropped a letter on his lap.

_Oh what now?_

Harry opened the letter and the three words said it all.

Harry get home.

That's it, that's all she said but he knew it meant much more than that. It meant if he didn't get his sorry butt back down there to that house, she was going to make life hell for him, well worse than it usually was. He sighed and stood up. Neville was sitting on his right side and started up a conversation.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat?" Harry smiled at him and then looked at Hermione and shook his letter.

"No, got to get home, see you all Monday." Hermione looked down at her food and did not let him see the disappointment she felt at him going back to her.

Dinner started and Hermione was really quiet, Neville looked over and thought some conversation was called for so he shuffled into Harry's seat.

"You know Hermione, I really like him, what about you?" she huffed and then nodded but her voice said something different.

"Just another Professor who has no idea of what he is doing Neville." Neville was surprised, he had never heard Hermione speak bad about anyone before.

"Hermione, that's a bit rough isn't it, I know he has been knocking on your door all week, but give the poor guy a chance. We can't all be as brilliant as you!" Neville knew her well enough to say these things, she was never a mean person so this behaviour took him by surprise. She was shocked he would think she thought like that and she stared at him.

"I never said anything like that at all Nev and you know it, it's not just that... look I have other things on my mind, sorry?"

"Hermione, is this about your break up with that guy?" Hermione didn't look at him but she nodded.

"Well all I can say is that if he didn't stick around then he isn't worth it, you deserve better than that." Hermione nodded but didn't trust her voice to speak. Professor Dumbledore walked over to her after dinner and handed her a note. She smiled and took it. She recognised Harry's handwriting immediately so she tucked it away inside her robes.

"Who's writing to you Hermione?" Neville continued eating his dessert and she knew he was just making conversation, not being nosey.

What to tell him? She decided on the truth.

"Harry." Neville stopped eating and looked at her.

"Whhhyyyy?" he stretched it out.

"Probably because, as usual, good ol' Hermione will fix everything since he ran off to have a nice weekend with his wife and no-one is in charge of Gryffindor."

Neville raised his eyebrows and then lent in closer to her, "You know what I heard Hermione, Alice was talking to him at lunch one day and they were talking about his wife. Alice snooped around and found out that his wife is filthy rich, like one of the Malfoy's of America, and he is a nobody. Do you think he married her for the money? I mean I didn't take him as that type of a man but really, you don't know people really, do you?"

Hermione looked at him and nodded, that one comment she could certainly agree with.

"You're right Nev you never really know a person. Anyway I had better get up stairs and check on my house and Gryffindor as well. Catch you in the morning Neville, Good night."

She left half her food and all of her dessert behind as she left the hall. She walked upstairs and the note felt like it was weighing her down. She had fully intended on ignoring it but it was screaming at her to open it. She quickly checked her house and popped her head into Gryffindor's and everyone was good so she headed up to her room.

She opened the door and threw her robe over onto the end of her bed. She took out the note and turned it around in her hands for a few minutes. She ripped it open and read Harry's letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_Firstly I want to say thank you for all your help this week. I have never felt so far out of my depths in my life. Secondly and more importantly, I need to see you. Please come over on Sunday, Elizabeth will have left by then, but I need to see you, I need to hold you in my arms, this distance is killing me. I understand that you are upset, but please give me a chance to explain in person. I owe you that at least._

_I will be waiting for you on Sunday, as I said she will be gone by the morning._

_Love Harry._

Hermione read the note over again to make sure she understood it all and for the first time since all of this happened, she really felt like the 'other woman'. Up until now, she was trying to convince herself that maybe it wasn't going to be like that, that maybe her and Harry could find a way to be together. These thoughts she only let herself dream when she was in the privacy of her own bed. She thought that she needed time to adjust to the news and there was probably some reasonable explanation as to why he didn't mention it once in the whole time they were together. The more she thought about it, the more she realised she was being stupid.

Harry wants a mistress and she fit the bill. Obviously she was never meant to find out about Elizabeth and they certainly were never meant to meet, but it happened and now he is trying to cover it up.

This realisation hurt her immensely. She knew she had fallen in love with him and now she had to fall out of love and that was going to be particularly hard with him working with her. She considered handing in her resignation letter but that was becoming a harder decision to make as time passed by. It would mean leaving a position she had worked very hard for and even more dire, leaving the Weasley's.

Could she do that to them? No not really, she would just have to be stronger and make sure he doesn't find out how much he means to her.

She threw the letter into the fire and watched the flames lick at the side of the paper, it engulfed it's prey in a few short seconds. She needed to be strong, she needed to get above this.

Saturday was quiet, a few children required her assistance from Gryffindor but other than that, it was a relaxing day. She made up her lessons for the next week and also set her first revision assignment for the seventh years. At one stage during the afternoon she went to look for Neville but found he had gone to visit Jenny to book wedding arrangements. So she went back to her room and laid down to read a book before dinner. An owl flew to her room and tapped on the window. She very hesitantly unclasped the note from the owls leg and turned it over. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognised Ginny's handwriting.

She sat down and slowly opened the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Hi my friend, how are you going? As if I have to ask???? Your Harry is absolutely gorgeous, I am so happy for you. He is obviously very much in love with you, just his body language all night proved that. I am so glad we got to meet him, he's such a lucky guy to have my sister on his arm. You two make the perfect pair._

_Any way I have some extremely important news to tell you, Colin proposed!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I know, I know finally, that's what I said, but how exciting is that._

_So I was planning on a spring wedding, what do you think? I want you to be my matron of honour of course so I need lots of input from you. I am writing to mum straight after I get your reply, cause I want to make sure you know first._

_I am so happy Hermione, I can't even explain it, well I don't need to, you're just as happy as me._

_Love you heaps and heaps, _

_Gin xoxo_

_PS start thinking about colours and themes...._

Hermione read the note over again, she wanted to be ecstatic for her friend but she needed to tell her about Harry first. That way every single letter won't be about how her and Harry made such a great pair.

She took her quill and started her letter.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I am soooooo soooooo happy for you both, Colin is amazing and he will love you and look after you forever. I have no ideas of what colours to choose so maybe I will get some colour swatches and when you're back we can do a run through. Is the wedding going to be big or an intimate one?_

_Knowing you it will be enormous, with the amount of people you know, it will have to be!_

_Umm, just an update on Harry and me, it didn't work out, he is working here at Hogwarts but he's not the one for me. Sorry to disappoint you but its better this way._

_Any way I am super excited about the wedding, so go and let Molly know before she finds out in the air or something..._

_Love always, Hermione._

Hermione thought she made it sound like she was flippant about everything that had happened with Harry but still excited about the wedding even though she wanted to cry. She was very happy for Ginny but it was still too fresh to be telling people that she couldn't keep yet another beau.

Not that this one was her fault, but either way, she felt terrible.

As much as she wanted to sleep on Saturday night, she couldn't. She was actually excited about Ginny's wedding. She started thinking about flowers and dresses and colours and at 12.30am she thought she should write a list. It was the only way her mind could rest and she could finally get some sleep. After satisfying her obsessive desire for list writing, she laid down on her bed and looked out the window at the stars. She wondered what Harry was doing and then scolded herself for thinking of him.

She awoke with a strange feeling, like she was being watched. She quickly glanced around her room and found nothing. It was fairly late for her, past 10am, so she got up and got dressed. By this time she had missed breakfast and she made her way down to the kitchens.

"Madame Granger, Dobby is so happy to see you Miss, Dobby has not seen miss for a long time and Dobby is worried that Miss is not eating properly." Hermione passed him a small package and he took it like it was the most precious gift in the world to him. He opened it slowly and found a small colourful outfit that would fit him perfectly. He pulled it up to his face and gently laid the soft material against his skin. It was like giving a child a present on Christmas day who had expected nothing.

He slowly opened out the small jumper and slipped it over his head. He looked down and saw the Hogwarts crest printed on it, his eyes teared up and he grabbed Hermione's legs and cried.

She pat his head and asked him to make her some breakfast and he went overboard. She had so much food she told him to join her and he happily obliged. They chatted for a while and then Hermione walked outside to go back to her room but as she walked away, Professor Dumbledore called her and she spun around.

"Professor Granger, I am terribly sorry to impose this on you, but Professor Potter is away and the Quidditch team requires supervising out on the pitch. I appreciate your help on this matter." Hermione stared at him like he had two heads.

"Sir, I have absolutely no idea of the rules of Quidditch, can't you find someone else?" Hermione pleaded.

"Sorry professor, there is no one else, all you need to do is supervise them, the captains are running the practise. Thank you Professor." Professor Dumbledore smiled that smile of his and Hermione found herself nodding irrespective of her brain telling her not to.

She walked out to the field and she was cursing under her breath.

_Stupid freaking idiot, takes up a job and doesn't even do it. No, run off and play happy families Harry and leave all your work to me, you jerk._

She arrived on the field and blew her whistle very loudly. All the students stopped and flew down to her.

"Dismount your brooms now!" her voice was strong and annoyed.

"I will not take rubbish of you seniors, anyone who is out of line will have detention with me for a week, is that clear?" everybody nodded feeling slightly scared. She told them to go back to their practise and she prayed to every deity there was that she wouldn't have to get on that damn broom that was staring at her.

Well if Hermione's day could of gotten worse, it wouldn't of mattered because she was already living in her own private hell. She ended up having to use that horrid broom and she was scared out of her mind and she was trying so hard to look like she knew what she was doing, she almost fell off. Unfortunately, or fortunately, a 7th year student had to come and guide her down to the ground. She was scared, embarrassed and massively annoyed.

She went up to her room and threw her cloak on the floor and went to have a hot shower. She let the hot water caress her sore body and she felt the knots in her muscles slowly undo. She washed her hair and then used her special aromatic soaps that Ginny had bought her from France. She felt much better when she got out and she wrapped a large warm towel around her body. She shook her hair out and let it float down over her shoulders. She walked out into her room and screamed,

Harry was standing near her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone, thank you all so much for my emails, work, uni and home life have been ridiculous._

_Hope you all like this chapter, I have two more ready as well but its still going strong._

_Sirius_

**Chapter 8.**

Hermione stared at him and clutched her towel tighter around her body. She felt exposed and vulnerable.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Get Out!"

"Where were you?" Harry was visibly annoyed and she could tell from his voice that he was controlling his anger.

He waited for her answer and when it was obvious that she wasn't going to answer him, he continued on.

"I waited for you all day and where were you? Why didn't you come, did you even read my letter? Where is it?" Harry looked around and saw a folded parchment on the table, he opened it and saw the heading.

Letter of resignation.

"It's in the fire Harry, I burnt it." Harry looked at her and he walked over to her. He stopped directly in front of her face and his look was threatening but she didn't give in, she stood her ground.

"You what?" he sounded hurt.

"I burnt it, now get out."

Harry looked at her face and even though he missed her terribly, he was so angry and hurt that she didn't show up, he couldn't let his mind wander.

"I waited for you, I needed you and you didn't care enough to show up..."

"Care enough?, Are you out of your freaking mind Harry? I am NOT the one who is married, I am not the one who was waiting for his mistress to come over and sneak in the back door after his wife left this morning. Get a god damn grip Harry, I will not be the other woman to you or anyone." Harry turned around but still spoke to her.

"You will never be the other woman Hermione, she is. I love you not her, I never have." Hermione watched his back as he spoke. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to let herself believe him or not. While his back was turned, she used her magic to quickly summon her night robe, and she walked around Harry and went past him to sit on the lounge in front of the fire. Harry did not move.

"Harry, why did you marry her?"

Harry didn't answer her but he walked around quickly and knelt down in front of her.

"Hermione do you love me?" Hermione gasped and slowly shook her head.

"Harry it's not fair, you can't ask me that." Hermione's eyes welled up and Harry's hand grabbed her hands in her lap and he put his other hand on her neck.

"Please answer me Hermione, I need to hear it, do you love me?" Harry's voice was desperate and his face showed his panic as he accentuated each word.

Hermione started crying and she stood up and walked over to her window. The sun was setting and her room was bathed in an orange glow. He walked up behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck and when his lips touched the soft nap of her neck, she gasped out loud. His arms went around her small waist and his hands splayed across her stomach. He slowly moved his hands over the silken night robe and he continued kissing her neck. She smelt amazing and he was trying very hard to reign in his desire.

One hand slipped underneath her robe and when he touched her bare skin, it was he who gasped. He kept rubbing his hands over her stomach and he came up higher to softly massage her breasts. His breathing was deep and hard as he sucked on her neck and the corner of her chin. His other hand travelled down lower till he felt her patch of hair. He quickly massaged her and when she threw her head back on to his shoulder, it gave him more access. He could feel the heat of her body through the robe on his chest and his own arousal was quickly begging for release. He turned her around to face him and he crashed his lips onto hers. Her hands went up into his hair and she grabbed a fistful of hair and she held on tightly. Harry lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her desperately and wildly. He walked them both over to her bed and he gently laid her down. He hovered over the top of her while he undid his pants and lowered his boxers down. He opened her robe and looked upon her beautiful skin. He took each breast into his mouth one by one and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Hermione, I love you more than my own life." Hermione reached up and pulled his head down to kiss her. He pushed inside her and she gasped at the instant connection, Harry slowly slid in and out of her wet, warm folds until he couldn't take it any more. He started pumping faster and when he was just about to explode inside of her body, she clenched around him, calling out his name. Harry followed her into ecstasy and afterwards all you could hear was their heavy breathing.

Harry laid down next to her and pulled her into his body. He felt complete with her and he knew he had to tell her the truth. She had to know how much he loved her.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Hermione held onto him and kept her face buried in his chest.

"Yes baby what is it?" there was silence for a minute and then she spoke and Harry was not expecting that question.

"Harry did you sleep with her last night?" Harry tried to pull her back so he could look in her eyes but she wouldn't let him go.

"Hermione, listen to me, I promise you, there is only one woman I have slept with over the last two years and that is you." Harry held her really tight and when he felt her start to tremble, he pried her off his body.

"Harry please don't lie to me, I can't really handle all of this and I couldn't really deal with any more lies."

"Hermione, I am not lying to you, I promise you, you are the only person I love and the only woman I have slept with. There are a lot of things I need to talk to you about, there is a lot you don't understand but I want you to know I am not lying, I love you and only you." Harry kissed her again and he pulled her into his body. She relaxed in his embrace and then he spoke to her again.

"Mione, can I stay with you tonight... please?" she looked at his face and searched it for the truth.

"Yes Harry but I need to know what's going on, other wise it's over once and for all. I have no problems in handing in my resignation letter and leaving here. You will never find me Harry, so I need to know if you are prepared to tell me everything?" Hermione looked at him and waited and Harry nodded. The funny thing was that Harry seemed to have a sense of relief on his face and the two lovers got comfortable and dozed off.

"I love you too Harry." she whispered when she heard Harry's deep breathing but he heard her and she knew it because he started to tremble.

"The only woman to ever say that to me, was my mother, do you mean it Hermione?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Good night Harry, sleep well."

Hermione awoke early and immediately felt around for Harry but he wasn't in her bed. She opened her eyes and quickly scanned the room but her eyes stopped at the chair at the foot of her bed. She sat up and pulled the sheet up around her breasts. She tried to tame her hair but she gave up. Harry was sitting in the chair, dressed in the clothes he had on last night. He had his elbows on his knees and his head was hung low.

"Harry?" he looked up and smiled at her, she felt slightly relieved.

"Mione, do you have the morning off as well?" She nodded as she had planned the timetables to coincide before she knew it was Harry.

"Ok that's good, cause this might take a while," he laughed a nervous laugh and she shuffled down to the end of her bed and took his hands in hers.

"Ok, bare with me Mione, this his hard to talk about." She nodded and he took a minute then continued.

"OK my parents and my Godfather, Sirius Black, were all Aurors. They were at the top of their game, they were the head of the department in America. Not one case went unsolved. They were the trio, their names were splattered all over the papers and they were constantly receiving accolades. Then mum fell pregnant with me and there were lots of arguments but in the end, dad won and she had to resign. Dad, Sirius and their friend Julian, continued working together. They were all really close, Dad made Sirius my Godfather and made Julian executor of the will. Well, when I was seven years old, the worse thing ever happened, mum and dad were killed on a job. They had spent weeks trying to break this case and when it finally came together, Julian, Sirius, Mum and Dad went in. From what I have been able to understand, Mum and Dad took the back and Sirius and Julian were to take the front. Sirius didn't know what happened but Julian vanished and he was concerned his work mate was hurt. He ran around the back to meet up with Mum and Dad but an explosion took them out. Sirius was thrown back against a wall and was knocked unconscious. From what he said to me, he awoke and found Aurors everywhere and Mum and Dad were killed. Sirius took me in and we lived together for a while. Everything happened so fast, we had the press to deal with and then the funeral and then our house. Mum and dad weren't overly rich but I remember being comfortable. Anyway one day everything went to hell, I was eating breakfast with Sirius and he was trying so hard to make everything normal for me, but then a knock on the door changed my life again. Sirius stood up to get the door and all I remember was, there were people barging in through the door and taking Sirius away in handcuffs. It was so scary, all I kept thinking was who will look after me." Harry was silent and Hermione squeezed his hand again to offer her support.

"After a nightmare couple of weeks, Sirius was sent to jail for the murder of my parents and I was sent to Julian's home to live. His wife Jennifer, was nice to me and she treated me nicely but he was horrid. I was constantly reminded of how much of a burden I was and I spent my whole life trying to find things to please him. When I moved there, they had just had a little baby girl and I mostly spent my time with her. She was cute, little and innocent. Well she grew up to be Elizabeth St John." Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, she was absolutely shocked.

"Harry, you married your step sister?"

"No not really Mione, they never adopted me or made anything legal besides the will stuff. But the biggest blow that hit me was just after they took Sirius away was the court case. He was convicted of my parents murder, I was shocked and hurt. He trusted them and he betrayed them."

"Harry did you ever talk to him to find out what happened, you know, get his side of the story?" Harry shook his head,

"No I was forbidden to speak to him, he is in Azkaban, he has been for the past twenty years, I was never allowed to pursue the case or even ask questions about it." Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she remembered something from the past month.

"Harry I thought you said that your Godfather sent you a letter when we were at your house?" Harry shook his head.

"No the letter was from an attorney as I did some snooping and I found out he should have been released this year but something happened and the papers were lost."

"Harry, can I ask you, why on earth would you want anything to do with him when he killed your parents?" Harry stood up and walked over to the window, he was deep in thought.

Hermione stood up and walked up behind him, afraid she had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry Harry, .." He turned around to face her and sat down on the window ledge. He pulled her close to him.

"No No don't apologise Mione, I have never told anyone this story and I find it hard to hear it out loud. You're right, I shouldn't care what happens to him, but nothing adds up. Sirius grew up with my father and my mother, I don't remember much but I do remember he loved them and earliest memories always had Sirius in it. Every single photo in our house had Sirius in it, even Mum and Dad's wedding photos. At the court case he kept screaming my name, he was worried what would happen to me.

It haunted me for years. Anyway, time moved along and I was sent to the American school of witchcraft and wizardry. When I got enough newts to go into the auror program, Julian freaked out. He forbid me to enter but I did it anyway. He took away my small allowance and literally made my life a living hell. I passed my course and I started working in the Ministry. It wasn't the best job but it was a job. I was planning on moving out and getting my own home, but then I found some files on Sirius Black marked private and it had a complicated encryption spell on it. It was like a puzzle I had to break and after some research and mucking around with old spells, I cracked it. I read the file and guess who's name kept coming up?" Hermione looked at him and said Julian St John.

"Yes you're exactly right Mione, he was hiding something and it didn't matter how far I dug, I kept hitting a brick wall. Any way somehow or another it got back to him and after some very threatening words, I had to stop digging. We hardly ever spoke after that and I was shocked beyond words one day when he approached me with a business deal. He wanted me to marry his daughter, who by this time had turned into the spoilt bitch you have met. Well much to his horror, I said no."

"Really what did he say?"

Harry was quiet for quite sometime and then he spoke.

"He told me if I didn't marry her, I would have to leave the house and never show my face there again, I was actually happy with that idea and I agreed then he told me he would kill Sirius if I didn't agree. I looked at him and asked him why he even thought that would bother me. He stared me straight in the eyes and told me Sirius was set up. I looked at him and asked him what was going on, was Sirius guilty or not and he wouldn't answer me. I demanded to know the truth and he told me that my parents were into some dealings with some dark figures and that was why they were killed and they also suspected Sirius. I was shocked and demanded to know why he didn't say anything. He was an extremely threatening man and after some threats of his own, I got stuck marrying his bitchy daughter, who nobody else wanted and trust me she didn't want me either and to this day I have no idea why she agreed to it so quickly. Its not like I have any money or status but she agreed on the Friday night and the following Friday we were married at the Ministry of magic. All done and dusted so fast it made my head spin." Harry tried to laugh but it came out very strained. Hermione placed her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I tried to make it normal you know, like a proper marriage but the amount of arguments we had over the sleeping arrangements was unbelievable. I wanted to try and be a family but she wouldn't have it and now I am pleased I didn't commit to her, because I finally found you, the one who was meant for me." Hermione nodded and hugged him.

"Harry, not that I am not pleased, but how on earth did you keep going without any love for two years?"

"At first it was hard but trust me Hermione, she is just as vicious as her father. I asked for a divorce and she said no. Then I told her I was applying for one and she started on me. She told me she had made sure that I would be left with nothing if I left her. No job, no house, No nothing. I know it sounds weak and spineless of me, but when your head is as screwed up as mine is, it wasn't hard to play on my weaknesses."

Hermione looked at him and wondered how someone so kind and wonderful as Harry could have lived such a life. She decided there and then that she was going to do something to fix this mess up.

_Ok so what do you think?_

_As usual review if you like..._

_Sirius xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi again my faithful readers,_

_Here is another Chapter for you._

_Hope you like it,_

_Sirius xox_

**Chapter 9**

The following weeks were busy but Hermione was contented. Harry stayed at the castle during the week and only went home every couple of weeks. Harry stayed in her bed and they were getting used to waking up next to each other again. The other staff noticed the change in Hermione and were constantly asking who her new beau was. Ginny had written to her a few more times about the wedding and she was very tempted to tell her that her and Harry were back on but she was worried something would spill and she would have to explain why she was seeing a married man.

Hermione could not get the story about Harry's family out of her head. She asked him plenty of questions about it and he seemed happy to tell her everything he knew. It was a relief that he could speak to someone about everything that happened to him and he felt that it brought him and Hermione even closer together.

Hermione was invited over to the Weasley's one weekend when Harry was at his house. She thought she should go since she hadn't seen them for quite a while. She apparated over and after a choruses of where have you been? And what are you doing? Everyone settled into some nice conversation. Hermione was sitting in the lounge while Mrs Weasley chatted to Ron about the wedding which was going to be in the backyard from what Hermione could make out. Arthur was sitting reading his paper when Hermione interrupted him.

"Arthur, can I ask you a question?" Arthur smiled and folded up his paper.

"Of course Hermione what is it?"

"Well I have a friend who needs some information actually." Arthur looked at her and prompted her to go on. She looked in the kitchen and when she was satisfied that everyone was busy and she wouldn't be interrupted she continued on.

"Well Arthur, the information I am going to tell you may change your opinion of me but I find I have no-one else to turn to. Please understand that every thing I am going to say is the truth but I need help finding out what really happened." Arthur nodded and stood up to walk into the kitchen. Hermione looked at him and wondered what he was doing.

"Molly, Hermione and I have to talk business, won't be too long love." Molly told him to hurry as dinner would be served in half an hour. He nodded and turned around to Hermione and motioned her to follow him. They walked outside into the garage and he sat on his stool. He folded his arms and waited for Hermione to start.

"OK I don't know if you know anything about two Aurors who were killed about twenty years ago, the Potters?" Arthur nodded

"Yes Hermione I do remember them, it was all over the papers everywhere. At first they said they were connected with the dark arts then they said that their partner, oh what was his name?..."

"Sirius Black."

"...Yes Black, apparently he was charged with their murder and it was found out that he had framed them. Why do you ask?" Hermione walked over to the other side of the garage and took a chair, she carried it back and sat in front of him. She put her hands in his hands and he could feel her trembling.

"Hermione what is it?"

"Well you know Harry, the man I brought over a month ago?"

"Yes."  
"Well his name is Harry Potter, the Aurors son." Arthur didn't think anything was wrong with that so he nodded for her to continue.

"Ok, well Ok how to say this... OK Arthur he is married." Hermione saw the shock on his face and she thought she had better continue on.

She told him how his parents were going to a job and how Sirius went around to stop them going in and then all the story related to Julian and Elizabeth. It took a while and they found they were being called for dinner.

As they walked back to the house, Hermione continued on.

"Arthur, a lot of things just don't add up. Harry was an Auror himself before he came here. He was conveniently retrenched and he came out here to start again. But I think he was retrenched because he started finding things and someone was afraid that he would uncover something. I have looked into the Potters history before their deaths and every listing I find, lists them as being very wealthy whereas Harry has nothing, his in laws hold everything over his head."

"Has he tried to talk to Black?"

"Well that's another mystery in itself, Harry has the fondest memories of this man before his parents death and for him to kill them just didn't add up. There are a lot of unanswered things Arthur and I need some help in uncovering the truth." The two of them approached the back door and Arthur held it open for her, he touched her arm and she looked at him.

"Hermione, sometimes when we uncover things, we find more than what we were looking for." he whispered to her. She nodded and walked inside.

The term was coming to a close and Hermione and Harry were looking forward to a well earned break. Hermione had seen Arthur once since she told him what had happened and he admitted to her that whoever was covering this up was doing a very good job. Every time he followed a lead, he hit a brick wall. He ended up enlisting some help from some friends whom he trusted with his life. She was getting ready to meet him at the Ministry tonight while Harry did Quidditch practice. She looked out of her window and she felt a rush of guilt flow over her body. She had wanted to tell Harry that she was looking into his parents death but then she decided he may get his hopes up and if she finds nothing he would be so disappointed. She huffed out a breath and finished dressing and then apparated over to the Ministry of Magic.

She walked inside and found Arthur pacing with a worried look on his face.

"Oh Hermione come up to my office I need to speak with you." Hermione hurried after him and her stomach was tied in knots. They approached his office and she walked in to find another man, she didn't know, sitting in a chair in front of Arthur's desk. He had silver grey hair and was probably as old as Arthur. He was quite tall with brown rimmed glasses and had tanned skin.

"Hello, Miss Granger, my name is Mark, Mark Spelling, how are you?" Hermione shook hands with him and then spoke to him.

"Mr Spelling, is that an American accent?" He nodded and had a little laugh.

"Yes Miss Granger, I am American, I work in the Ministry and I was once Harry Potter's boss."

"OH really, well then maybe you can explain to me why my boy... my friend, was sacked?" all niceties were gone.

"Umm well he was actually retrenched, not sacked..."

"Don't gloss it over Mr Spelling, I am far from an idiot. Was it because Harry was getting to close to finding out some information?" Mark looked at Arthur and Arthur nodded..

"Hermione, Mr Spelling volunteered his time for me, please try and be patient." Hermione looked at Arthur and nodded curtly.

"Harry worked in the ministry for about five years. He started off minding his own business, I would say because of his upbringing. St John was not a patient man, and he was worse with Harry as he was such an inconvenience. Anyway, Harry was reading over some work that some Aurors had just completed and he happened to come across a familiar name, Black. He started snooping and needless to say I received a visit from St John himself. He told me if I didn't move Harry out, I would loose all funding that we had for research. At first I thought he was bluffing, but then people's job's were lost, and when one wing of the research lab caught on fire under 'mysterious circumstances' we had no choice but to move Harry out. We were all shocked when we found out that Harry married the daughter, that woman is evil on legs. But it was all to keep him closer to St John so he could watch him." Hermione had sat down while Spelling was speaking and couldn't believe what she was listening to.

"Listen Mr Spelling, I need to see Sirius Black.."

"Are you out of your mind Miss Granger, that man is a murderer, he is in Azkaban because of the vicious murder of the Potters, he slaughtered his friends so much that they were only identified by their wedding rings."

Hermione shivered but held her position.

"That may be so but I want to speak to him." Spelling looked at Arthur with disbelief on his face.

"Is she serious Weasley?"

"My adopted daughter is very serious Spelling, now, can you authorise it or am I wasting my time?"

Everything was set.

Hermione was going to Azkaban in three weeks time and hopefully she could get some answers. She researched Sirius Black before the incarceration and as much as she could after it. It was very difficult to find any unbiased information but she figured she would have to trust her own intuition when she met him. Hermione had always believed she was a good judge of character and she need it now more than ever.

The following weeks were hard, she felt as if she were keeping the biggest secret from Harry, which she was, and he started to pick up on it.

One night at dinner, he tried to start up yet another conversation, but to no avail. He was getting very worried, his worst fear in the world was that Hermione would find someone else and leave him and it had been dwelling on his mind for the past few weeks.

He approached her after dinner one night a week ago, when they were getting ready for bed.

"Hermione, I feel like something is wrong, please talk to me?" She looked at him and said her normal response.

"Nothing's wrong Harry lets go to bed." This particular night he pushed the issue.

"No Mione, something is wrong and I want to know."

"Harry, I'm just tired that's all, please come to bed, I need to cuddle you." she got out of it that night Harry followed her up to bed and he didn't speak at all, he stopped outside his door while Hermione continued over to her own door. She said her password and the door swung open and she turned around and noticed Harry was not behind her. She saw him standing over by his door with his hand on the door handle.

"Harry, aren't you coming in?" Hermione looked at him and he noticed how tired she was and how disinterested she looked and it strengthened his suspicions.

He didn't answer, he just walked into his room and slowly closed the door. Hermione looked at the sealed door and sighed. She knew she was acting weird but she wanted to see Sirius Black and then she would explain it all to him. She walked into her room and sat down heavily on her bed. She knew she shouldn't go to bed like this, she should go back and at least kiss him goodnight but she was interrupted by an owl tapping at her window.

She walked over and untied the note, it was from Arthur, he wanted to meet at 6am. This worked out to be her in favour. She changed into her pyjamas and went to bed without saying goodnight to Harry. She knew if she went to him, she would stay with him tonight and then she would have to come up with a reason to leave so early.

It was better this way.

She set her alarm to wake her at 5am so she could shower and be at the Ministry at 5.45am. She decided on leaving a note for Harry because the last thing she wanted was for him to start panicking and then start looking for her.

Harry had the worst night sleep he had had in months. He couldn't fall asleep at first as his mind was constantly running through the possibilities of Hermione leaving him. He realised it had been a gradual drift, small things that he had noticed but put out of his mind. Then the signs became more and more clearer. He would come back from his weekend at home and she would not be as responsive as he hoped she would be.

He finally convinced himself to get some sleep and he would speak to her in the morning, they had the whole weekend together anyway. Harry awoke early and went to her room and he slowly opened the door so he wouldn't wake her.

He looked over at her bed and he stopped dead.

Her bed was made and she was gone.


End file.
